


My Superhero Boyfriend

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: beggars would ride [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd give it up for Tony Stark?" "Like you wouldn't?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Superhero Boyfriend

Dean comes back to the room with a couple of six-packs and some doughnuts to find Sam curled up on the bed with the laptop on her knees.

He hears Robert Downey Jr.'s voice from the tinny laptop speakers saying, Truth is, I am Iron Man, and then the heavy chords of Black Sabbath.

He takes off his boots, sits down next to her and says, "You know, you're spending a lot of time with Tony Stark lately."

"Mmm," she says, leaning into his shoulder. "He's totally hot. I'd hit that in a heartbeat."

"You'd give it up for Tony Stark?" he says, surprised. Well, not surprised, because Tony Stark is pretty fucking cool, but because Sam doesn't usually share things like that--he usually has to tease it out of her while she blushes and presses her face into his shoulder. For someone who can talk dirty with the best of them, she's surprisingly reserved about that shit.

"Like you wouldn't?"

Dean shrugs, gives the expected answer, even if it's not exactly the truth. "He's no Bruce Wayne." He's watched both _Iron Man_ and _The Dark Knight_ a couple of times since he got back--Sam's got both on the laptop, and it's better than nightmares and dreamtime visits from his own personal angel, and it keeps him from spending too much time brooding about the apocalypse and their role in it.

Sam grins and wrinkles her nose. "True. He's a lot more fun than Bruce Wayne."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true. Bruce Wayne spends all his time being dark and moody."

"So you'd have something in common."

She thwaps his shoulder playfully. "Tony Stark knows how to show a girl a good time. And I bet Bruce Wayne doesn't have stripperdesses on his private jet."

Dean takes the laptop and sets it gently on the night table. "Okay, good point. But Batman is still the coolest." He presses her back against the pillows, hands skimming down her arms to land comfortably on her hips, thumbs slipping underneath the waistband of the boxers she's wearing (his) to rub the soft skin of her belly (also his).

"Sure," she says, head tipped back so she can look at him as he moves over her, "but he's lousy boyfriend material."

"Like Tony Stark is any better? He's in love with his secretary--"

"Assistant." She flicks open the button on his jeans and helps him shimmy out of them.

"Whatever. And until they get together, he's just going to love 'em and leave 'em."

"Just my type," she says dryly, one hand coming up to stroke softly through the hair on the nape of his neck, drawing him down to kiss her.

"Hey," he says again, this time against her lips. She laughs, warm breath ghosting over his skin before she presses her lips to his. Her mouth is soft and warm under his; she tastes of stale coffee and cinnamon gum, and he lets himself sink into it, familiar--right--after too many months apart. "Don't even tell me you'd rather have Clark Kent." Arguing like this is familiar, too, and comforting, years of driving Dad crazy with Superman versus Batman on long car rides.

"Well, Clark belongs to Lois, so that wouldn't be cool." She shifts beneath him, legs parting to cradle him between her thighs. "I'd totally date Peter Parker, though." She rubs her hands over his shoulders, hums happily as he skims his teeth down her throat, nipping at her collarbone, savoring the salt tang of her sweat against his tongue. "He'd be a great boyfriend."

"What about Mary Jane? Haven't they been married for, like, ever?" He pushes her boxers down, fingers sliding easily into the slick heat between her legs.

"Oh, man, they totally retconned that away, Dean." Her voice is breathless and edged with need as she rocks her hips up against his hand, two fingers curling up inside of her. He can feel her tighten around him, orgasm hitting her quick and hard. She gasps like it's a surprise, and bites her lip, eyes fluttering closed. She's still shuddering with it when his dick pushes into her cunt, hot and wet and tight. "It was a big scandal on the internet," she says when she can talk again.

"Of course it was." It takes him a minute to remember what they're talking about. He missed a lot when he was gone, and the need firing in his veins is stealing away his ability to think. "I'm surprised you wouldn't go for her, though. You always did like the hot redheads."

She laughs and then gasps again as he hooks his hands beneath her knees to shift her hips up, get a better angle. "Good point. Though if I wanted a superhero girlfriend, I'd totally choose Diana Prince."

"Not Catwoman?"

"Catwoman is not a superhero."

He rolls his eyes. "No, but she's fucking hot."

"So is Wonder Woman."

"True." He's barely holding on now, so close to coming he can taste it. She bites his lower lip, licks away the sting and pushes her tongue into his mouth, hungry and desperate. She tightens around him and he loses it, fucking into her roughly as the world goes white behind his eyes, pleasure pulsing through him hot and sweet. He growls into her mouth and she swallows it down, holds him close and tight.

When he's done, he reaches down, rubs at her clit until she comes again, breath stuttering against his throat.

They lie tangled together, sweaty and sated, for a little while afterwards. She keeps her arms wrapped around him, likes to have his weight pressing her down into the mattress--says it makes her feel safe, and since he's all for that, he's learned not to fight it, though he can't imagine it's comfortable for her. He tucks his head into the crook of her neck and blows raspberries on the soft skin there. She giggles and squirms beneath him, sounding more like herself than she has in a long time, the worried crease between her eyebrows smoothed out for once.

"It's a good thing those guys are all fictional," he says sleepily, "or I might be jealous."

"Pfft," she answers, laughing, fingers tracing over his face. He nips at her thumb when she runs it over his lower lip. "I already have a superhero boyfriend."

He falls asleep with Sam curled up in his arms and a huge smile on his face.

end

~*~


End file.
